His Nurse, Sebastian
by Shy no Jutsu
Summary: When Grell is attacked by William in a fit of rage, and a mysterious curse is laid on him, will he be able to recover? Sebastian begins taking care of him, and a bond begins to form. Could Grell's heart be healed with his body? Yaoi! Please Read & Review
1. His Nurse, Sebastian

Grell stood in the office of Ciel Phantomhive his head bowed. "Please Ciel I have nowhere else to go!" Grell had cried minutes before. When the Shinigami had come in, he was cradling his arm. In a fit of rage William had nearly killed him. Grell had been waiting in silence for the boys answer.

"Yes, I'll allow you to stay but you will earn your keep after your arm is healed, is that clear?" Ciel said his voice unusually kind. "Yes, oh thank you Ciel!" Grell cried. Ciel nodded and pressed a button next to his desk. "Sebastian, come up here I have something for you to… take care of." Ciel said.

Below Sebastian was washing the dishes, and trying to keep an eye on the ever clumsy Mey-Rin. He sighed but nodded as he heard his master's voice. "Your timing could be improved young master." Sebastian said wiping off his hands, and walking up to his Master's door.

Grell was not his usual self, he was honestly afraid of everything right now. He was over-sensitive about people touching him; he didn't want to be touched. Usually he would have been happy to see Sebastian but now he was silent.

Sebastian finally walked into the room; the red haired Shinigami was the first thing to catch his attention. The second thing he noticed was the red towel wrapped around Grell's arm. _He must be hurt…_ Sebastian thought to himself. Grell looked up, and there was something in his gaze that made Sebastian almost feel sorry for him. He didn't even raise an arm to wave; he simply sat there like an afraid animal. "Grell will be staying with you for some time, take him down stairs and dress his wounds. He obviously needs some rest." Ciel said looking at Sebastian. "Yes, my lord." He said looking back at Grell and walking over.

As Sebastian neared the wounded Shinigami Grell flinched terribly, a small whimper coming from him. He looked up at Sebastian his large green eyes filled with tears. He was terrified in that moment and he couldn't hide it. Sebastian reached down his hand like he would to a frightened animal, "It's alright I won't hurt you." Sebastian said, as the tears in the Shinigami's eyes spilled over.

Grell could barely see with tears spilling from his eyes. Grell slowly reached out and touched Sebastian's arm. He could barely stand on his feet, and let out a cry of pain as he did so. Grell had cuts all over his body, some very deep. Grell was crying now, his green eyes large and afraid. "It's alright." Sebastian said to him, but Grell could hardly keep himself from passing out.

Sebastian actually did feel horrible for Grell, though he had never cared for the Shinigami that didn't mean he would wish harm on him. Grell's eyes watched Sebastian, as he was led down into his room. Sebastian looked at the Shinigami. "It's alright, but this may hurt a little." Sebastian said as he began to cut Grell out of his clothes. Normally Grell would have had a fit, he would have been angry. Now, he did nothing but watch as his wounds were exposed.

Sebastian mentally winced as he saw a huge slash across his chest. It looked like the Shinigami's skin was a web of wounds. He could understand what had brought the Shinigami to tears. He walked over to his cabinet and took out some disinfectant, and bandages. He rubbed the lotion on his hands, and lightly touched the raised flesh of his cut. Grell winced horribly, and Sebastian said, "I'm sorry about this." Grell nodded and gnashed his teeth, as the butler's gentle hands rubbed against his flesh.

Grell's eyes watched him as the Butler gently rubbed on the dis-infecting cream. "Why did he do this to you?" Sebastian's gentle voice asked. "I don't know." Grell said his eyes tearing up again. Sebastian sighed softly, and began to wrap bandages around the wounded Shinigami's chest.

Grell turned his head as Sebastian finally finished wrapping the bandages. Large green eyes watched Sebastian as he tore the bandage and tied it securely. Grell turned his eyes to Sebastian, and he reached his arms up moving them around, and trying to see what was most comfortable. That conclusion was rather simple, everything hurt. Grell closed his eyes trying to remember what had taken place earlier. All he could really remember was William coming home irate, and the rest seemed to blur into pain. He did remember one strange feeling on his legs though.

"Could you check my right leg for me, I'm sure there are cuts there." Grell said his voice deflated, and soft. Sebastian nodded peeling his pants off, and he nearly gasped when he saw a mark in his leg. "What is it?" Grell said softly feeling his hands stiffen. "He has laid a curse on you." Sebastian said grimly. "It's called the raven's curse. You must choose between the two people who mean the most to you, and the one you won't choose will die." Sebastian explained. Grell's eyes widened, it couldn't be! The two people he cared the most for we're William and Sebastian. How could William be so cruel?

Tears began to leak from Grell's eyes as Sebastian began to dress his wounds. There was really no need for Grell to wear clothes; he looked like one huge bandage. The only thing he hadn't seen was under Grell's boxers, and he wouldn't venture into that train of thought.

Grell looked back at Sebastian, "Please don't let him hurt me." Grell said his large green eyes crying again. "I won't Grell; he will never touch you again." Sebastian said wrapping his arms around the upset Shinigami. Grell let himself be comforted by Sebastian's touch.

Grell would dress the rest of his wounds later; there were cuts on his hips but luckily nowhere else. Grell blushed as he let himself be hugged by the demon butler. Perhaps Sebastian could do more than heal the physical scars for Grell.


	2. Dress my Wounds

Sebastian pulled back after a few seconds, and letting his eyes linger on Grell for a moment he stood and left the room. Walking to the kitchen he began preparing dinner again. He could sense that Grell was upset, and he had every reason to be. After being brutally assaulted by William he had every reason to be!

Looking into the kitchen he let out a sigh of relief, everything was just as he had left it. Mey-Rin was gone from the area, which meant working should be much easier. Looking back at his hands Sebastian walked over to the sink and washed off the blood on his hands. Slipping his gloves back on he began to slice the meat, and prepare it for dinner.

In the bed-room Grell had finally laid down emotionally exhausted. He was breathing deeply and would be asleep in no time. Slowly he felt his body slip deep into a dreaming state. For a moment his sleep was peaceful, just dark nothingness.

Then he began to have small flashes of William's rage and he could feel cuts being laid in his flesh. He pulled the covers up around him, and it felt like he was being strangled. Grell screamed loudly, his body shaking and Mey-Rin ran into the room.

She walked over beside of him gripping his arms, unaware of his wounds. Grell thrashed and sat straight up awake. "No!" He screamed and slapped Mey-Rin into the wall. "Oww." Mey-Rin said before she passed out. Grell looked over to her, "Oh no!" He said walking over to her and pulling her onto the bed making it look like she was asleep.

He stood up, his body aching horribly. A soft moan of pain escaped his lips as he finally stood up straight. Little did he know he had probably done a favor to the rest of the house by knocking out the clumsy maid.

Sebastian finally slipped the meat into the oven. He had heard a loud bang a few minutes earlier, and decided to go check it out. He hadn't seen Mey-Rin for a while, which was odd considering her crush on Sebastian. He walked into the room where Grell was sitting in a large comfortable chair, and Mey-Rin was in his bed. Sebastian's eyes widened when he saw Mey-Rin in _his_ bed. Grell looked up hearing the door open he softly said, "She is out cold."

"What happened here?" Sebastian asked looking at Grell.

"She tried to wake me up and she hit a cut-"Grell said and Sebastian nodded holding up his hand for him to stop. "She is breathing so she should be fine." Sebastian said to himself watching her gentle breathing. Looking over at Grell Sebastian said, "Next time that you knock someone out, come and find me." Grell nodded.

He was still tired, but he could sleep later tonight. "Do you need some help?" Grell asked wobbling to his feet. Sebastian shook his head, "No, I'll have dinner finished shortly." Sebastian said. Grell nodded and stood attempting to walk to the table. Sebastian noticed, and walked over to him scooping him up in his arms.

"S-Sebastian, what are you doing?" Grell asked blushing. "Stop wiggling." Sebastian said as a response. Grell let himself be carried by the delicate arms of Sebastian. He blushed heavily as he was being carried especially when he noticed Ciel watching them. He looked down his blush matching his hair.

Ciel couldn't help but smirk as he noticed the blush. Grell was sat down in the chair beside of Sebastian. Sebastian walked into the other room, and Grell avoided the eyes of the smirking Ciel. As Sebastian came back with food Grell's mouth watered. He didn't know how long it had been since he had a decent meal.

He looked down at the plate attempting not to eat it all at once. He took the fork in his hand, and stabbed the slab of meat eating a huge chunk. "You could at least eat like a human." Ciel said which earned him a glance from Sebastian.

Grell had been through enough the last thing he needed was improvement in table manners from a young boy. Ciel met his gaze but quickly looked away. In front of them sat the American cook. Grell avoided his eyes too. "Where is Mey-Rin?" Finny asked looking at Sebastian. "She won't be joining us." Sebastian said smoothly. Grell shot a look of gratitude towards Sebastian quickly which earned him a half-smile.

Grell's leg brushed against Sebastian's under the table. He pulled back rather quickly but was shocked when He felt Sebastian's leg against his. Grell blushed putting his hand over his mouth trying to conceal his blush. Heat had made its way into Grell's gaze.

Soon the meal was finished, and neither Grell nor Sebastian had pulled back their legs. Sebastian was the first to rise, and take everyone's plates on his large arms. Grell stood following him into the kitchen. He walked beside him reaching his hands into the water and washing what he could. The warm water burned his arms, but he didn't pull away from it.

Sebastian turned handing him dishes to dry. Grell dried the dishes; his arms didn't hurt doing this. He turned looking at Sebastian when he stopped having plates handing to him. He saw Sebastian's eyes on him, and Grell blushed suddenly feeling his pants becoming tighter around his hips. Sebastian watched him for a long moment before turning, and walking back to the bed-room. Grell reached out on an instinct and caught Sebastian's arm. In a moment too quick to watch Grell was in Sebastian's arms. Grell blushed looking up at Sebastian as his lips were covered by Sebastian's. "Ahh…" Grell moaned into the kiss, as his tongue pushed through the soft lips of Sebastian. Sebastian helps him closer the two bodies twisting together. Sebastian pulled back for a moment his sexy eyes watching Grell's.


	3. Heal me Deeply

Grell blushed, and Sebastian flicked water at him. Grell winced as it hit his face, but then he dipped his hand into the water flicking it back. The two began flicking water at each other, and ignoring the dishes. Soon the flicks became handfuls of waters flung at each other. When the two were finally soaking wet from head to toe, they began to laugh. Grell's red hair drooped around him, making his hair longer. Sebastian smiled at him and pulled him back into his arms and kissed him. Finally finny walked in and said, "What have you two been doing?" He asked and then noticed the two kissing. He blushed heavily looking at Sebastian and then Grell. He began to clean the water below the two, exiting as quickly as possible.

Grell giggled as Sebastian finally pulled back. The taste of Sebastian in his mouth tasted amazing, and the feeling of Sebastian's body against him had made him rock hard. His pants were now tight around him, and Sebastian noticed quickly. "Ooh." He said with an alluring look into Grell's eyes. Sebastian was hard as well, and his cock was throbbing in his pants. "Looks like we might have to take care of that." Grell giggled, and as he felt his feet swept off the ground he blushed heavily. Sebastian carried him back to their room.

Sebastian giggled and shed his coat. Sebastian's six pack gleamed temptingly in the light, and as he began to shed his pants his black boxers were tight around his waist. Grell blushed heavily looking at Sebastian with a look of lust. Sebastian blushed lightly as well as he saw how hard Grell was. He began to pull off his pants and Grell blushed heavily, and taking off his pants his cock slipped through his silk boxers. "Mmm." Sebastian moaned softly.

Grell felt his cheeks turn beet red, and giggled softly looking at Sebastian. Sebastian pulled his cock out of his pants and rubbed them together. Sebastian was already leaking lubrication. Grell bent down and began to suck Sebastian's huge cock. His full ten inches was hard to take in all at once. He began by focusing on the head and then deep-throating him. He had to close his eyes and focus on not gagging but he soon got used to his length. Sebastian moaned heavily as he pulled his cock deep into his throat. He began to thrust his hips pushing his cock deep into the Shinigami's throat.

Sebastian finally pulled his cock out, and Grell could tell he had gotten even bigger. Grell giggled softly as Sebastian pulled him deep into his throat. Sebastian had no trouble taking his length into his throat though Grell was a solid ten inches as well. Sebastian's cheeks heated as he heard Grell moaning loudly. As he took him deep into his throat quickly he could feel Grell cum. "Mmm." Sebastian moaned as he tasted cum deep in his throat. Sebastian pulled his mouth off of his cock and flipped Grell over. He began to press his tongue into Grell's tight entrance. Grell moaned louder than before bordering a yell.

"You like that you slut?" Sebastian asked pulling out for a moment. "Yes Sebastian, I'm ready for your huge cock." Grell moaned. Sebastian smiled his eyes glowing with heat. Grell pushed himself back opening his tight ass-hole more. Sebastian licked his lips still tasting Grell's cum. Sebastian thrusted himself deep into Grell's tight ass. He moaned loudly as his Asshole took him in. Grell moaned as well as Sebastian began to rock his hips back and forth pushing deep in and out. "Ooh! Fuck me harder!" Grell moaned and Sebastian began to thrust as hard as he could.

Grell moaned loudly his erection harder than before. "Ooh! You're going to make me cum soon!" Grell moaned and Sebastian smirked continuing to pound his tight asshole. Grell felt his sweet spot being hit over and over and it was enough to push him off the edge. He came all over the place his cock throbbing wildly. "Oh fuck!" Grell moaned as he continued to cum. Sebastian smiled, and bent over cleaning Grell's still hard cock.

Grell flipped Sebastian over and slipped his cock into his asshole. Sebastian was so tight he moaned loudly at near pain. "Oh fuck!" Grell moaned loudly as he continued to push deeper into him. Grell felt his wall and began to pound him mercilessly. Sebastian moaned, and he began to yell as well. As he continued to pound him Sebastian felt him touch his sweet spot. "Oh my god!" Sebastian moaned heavily. He began to feel himself nearing his climax. "Harder!" Sebastian screamed as Grell began to thrust as hard as he could. "Ahh!" Sebastian moaned as he came as well his cock throbbing wildly.

Grell bent over and began to lick Sebastian's asshole lapping up his own cum. He couldn't help but love the smell of sex in the air. His body glistened temptingly with sweat and cum. "Clean it off." Grell said thrusting his cock in Sebastian's face. "Yes my lord." He said in his usual tone. He began to lick the cum off, loving every inch of Grell. As he pulled his cock out of his mouth he sucked the head a bit harder than usual causing Grell to moan in pain and pleasure.


End file.
